


Last Words

by JessieFanfic



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:26:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieFanfic/pseuds/JessieFanfic
Summary: WARNING: SEASON 8 EPISODE 4 SPOILERS.Because Missandei was one of my favorite characters, and she wouldn’t go down without a fight. I know this would never happen in the show but it’s what I want to have happened so I’m writing it.





	Last Words

Missandei stood on the wall of King’s Landing, watching her Queen and the Unsullied approach. As they got closer she began to make out details. Her eyes locked with Grey Worm’s, and she saw his despair and rage. He looked as if he was ready to kill the gods themselves.

She must look terrible, she knew. They had not been gentle or kind when they had captured her, and she had barely eaten anything since then. Her hands were held in front of her by a long chain, attached to each wrist using a manacle.

She tried to smile at Grey Worm but couldn’t make her lips form the shape. She felt unshed tears form in her eyes and blinked angrily. She refused to cry in front of her captors. Missandei would not give them that pleasure.

Almost in a daze, Missandei saw Tyrion push past the Mad Queen’s hand, walking up toward the gates. She feared that the archers would be ordered to shoot, but instead they stood down.

Tyrion looked at her before shifting over to his sister. Missandei knew that Cersei was behind her, but determinedly looked straight ahead. She would not show weakness.

The drop below her was long, and Tyrion had to almost shout to be heard. She only heard some of his words, her eyes focused on Grey Worm. She feared that she would never be able to hold him again, knew that it was likely. Daenerys couldn’t surrender, nor would Missandei want her to. And so she looked at him now, tying to memorize every detail of his face. 

He looked anguished and she wished that she could hold him, speak to him. Dimly, she heard Tyrion tell Cersei that she was not a monster. Missandei’s face hardened. If the man truly believed that, then he was a fool.

She heard footsteps behind her and almost startled when she felt a hand on her elbow. The Mad Queen has stepped forward, holding her. Missandei tensed as an idea started to form.

She was going to die. She knew that. No one would surrender. She would be killed here, one way or the other. Everyone else on the platform was several steps away at least. Not close enough.

The Mad Queen tightened her grip, and she saw Daenerys and Grey Worm step forward. In a snake like voice, Cersei spoke. “If you have any last words, now is the time.”

Missandei didn’t hesitate. Before she lost her chance, she whirled toward the Mad Queen and locked her hands around her arm. She saw Cersei’s eyes widen in alarm, and then she lunged.

Gripping Cersei as hard as she could, Missandei threw all of her weight towards the edge of the wall. There was no barrier. Nothing to stop them. And it was enough. She heard cries of alarm from the others on the platform as she and the Mad Queen toppled on the edge, and then fell.

Falling, Missandei felt a massive amount of peace. As the ground flew up to meet her, her hands still clasping the Mad Queen’s arm, Missandei smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Missandei is badass and you will not make me believe otherwise, D and D.


End file.
